


Hacia el Mañana

by karii2727



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Escaping orphanage, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans, Other, Physical Abuse, Romance, damien is so dense, south park - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karii2727/pseuds/karii2727
Summary: Pip y Damien se conocen muy pequeños en el orfanato de South Park. Pronto crean un lazo que los ayudara no solo a sobrellevar lo malo de sus vidas sino a buscar un mejor Futuro juntos."Historia inspirada por el oneshot "Stairway" de AestheticAcousticPip and Damien meet at the South Park’s orphanage when they are both very young. They soon make a bond that will help both not to only get through their bad moments in their life but to look for a better future together.I was inspired by AestheticAcoustic’s fic “Stairway”
Relationships: Phillip “Pip” Pirrup/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 3





	Hacia el Mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another Dip au but its gonna be a short one. Hope you like it

La vida es dura, para uno mas que para otros y fue esa misma mala o quizas buena suerte la que en primera instancia llevo a Phillip Pirrup y Damien Thorn a conocerse por primera vez.   
  


Thor recien habia cumplido los 11 años cuando una noche llamo la policia a su puerta, su niñera fue quien abrio, recibiendo la noticia que cambiaria todo su mundo, sus padres habian muerto en un accidente de trafico. Luego de eso todo parecio ir e camara lenta para Damien ni siquiera pudo despedirse de sus difuntos padres cuando unos oficiales y una mujer de servicios sociales le dijo que debia hacer una maleta y unos dias despues fue llevado al orfanato y alli todo comenzo. 

* * *

La habitación era pequeña y gris, habia una litera con colchones tan delgados que apenas y se distinguían de los cobertores, la mujer de servicios sociales me dijo que ese seria su nuevo hogar hasta que hubiera una nueva para el a lo que solo asintio aun en shock por lo ocurrido. Se quedo solo alli en lo que sintio fueron horas hasta que la puerta se abrio nuevamente dejando ver a un niño de cabello rubio hasta los hombros que parecia esconder algo bajo su camisa

— Oh hola.. quien eres?—

Damien reconocio el acento como el de una de las muchas series que su madre solia mirar, britanico. 

—Soy Damien, este es mi nuevo cuarto… creo— 

El pequeño rubio le sonrio y se acerco hasta el

—Mucho gusto Damien mi nombre es Phillip pero puedes llamarme Pip, este es mi cuarto tambien, ahora somos compañeros— sonaba mas animado que otra cosa mientras el azabache aun procesaba lo que le decia

— se que puede ser algo incomodo pero estoy seguro que podemos ser amigos— dijo ofreciendo su mano mientras con la otra aun sostenia lo que sea que escondia bajo su camisa

—Que tienes alli?—

—Oh… — respondio, revelando que traia varias manzanas bajo su camisa — el camion de frutas recien llego y quise tomar algunas, prueba estan muy frescas—

Damien la tomo y comio, estaba hambriento pues en los últimos dias apenas y habia probado algo y realmente la manzaba esta fresca y deliciosa pero habia algo que no entendia

— Por que la traias escondida?—

El rubio se encogió de hombros, su rostro mostraba una mueca que solo podria traducirse como tristeza, tomo asiento en la cama de abajo, suspiró y empezo a contarle a Damien como eran realmente las cosas en el orfanato de South Park. 

* * *

Pip explico a Damien que quienes se supone debian cuidarlos realmente solo se repartian el dinero y los beneficios del lugar mientras los niños recibian migajas, cosa que Thorn pudo confirmar casi de inmediato no solo por las camas sino al detallar mas la ropa del rubio que no era mas que una camisa blanca algo gastaba y pantalon gris junto a unos zapatos que parecía cederian en cualquier momento. Le conto que a veces cuando llegaban las provisiones el tomaba algunas y luego las repartia entre los mas pequeños y cuando lo pillaban recibia un castigo, tambien le aconsejó esconder su ropa y cosas preciadas de los mas grandes. 

—no te castigarian si te descubren?— pregunto Damien recibiendo respuesta afirmativa del otro

— ya lo han hecho varias veces pero los pequeños necesitan comer un poco mas sino enfermarian y eso seria peor— esta vez fue Damien quien asintio dejando continuar al otro

Le conto que sus padres murieron en Inglaterra cuando el tenia 5, su hermana vino con el a Estados Unidos por la promesa de un hombre que le ofreció mejor vida y asi fue para ella, ya que al estar con el hombre lo primero que hicieron fue dejar a Pip en el orfanato y nunca regresaron, Damien podia oir como la voz del pequeño se quebraba un poco ante el recuerdo. Pip tambien le conto que ahora tenia 10 y ya sabia como funcionaba todo en el lugar. 

Con el pasar de las semanas Damien y Pip se hicieron mas cercanos, llegando a veces a dormir en la misma cama ya que el frio clima de montaña era mas fuerte que el cobertor que les daban y sobretodo cuando un dia al ser descubierto tomando comida para los pequeños, Phillip fue castigado y poco se imaginaba que el castigo eran golpes bastantes fuertes. Damien vio como dos mujeres y un hombre golpeaban al pequeño ingles incluso con patadas, advirtiendole que dejara de hacerlo. Al volver a la pequeña habitacion Pip entro con algo dificultad para caminar y apenas al verlo Damien corrio a abrazarlo temblando un poco

—Nunca me dijiste que te golpeaban asi Pip ¿por que sigues haciendolo?— 

Pero el ingles no respondió y solo se aferro mas a su agarre. Se separaron solo para mirarse fijamente, los ojos de Pip eran de un azul tan hermoso que Damien juraba que ni el cielo brillaba tanto pero la tristeza que reflejaban le partió el corazón. 

—Cuanto mas te han golpeado?—

Pip no queria responder a eso, pero cuando Damien lo forzo contra la pared y levanto su camisa dejando ver moretones y cicatrices supo que la cosa era peor de lo que creia

—Tienes que parar Pip, por favor—

El pequeño solo bajo su cabeza murmulando un leve “lo siento” y siendo abrazado por Damien una vez mas. Esa noche al irse a dormir, Damien noto como Pip parecia no poder encontrar posicion comoda ya que todo su cuerpo dolia y se quejaba entre su sueño, le dolio pues no era la primera vez pero si parecia ser la peor, se prometio a si mismo que no dejaria que nadie lastimara a Pip de nuevo. 

* * *

Con el pasar de los años, no solo se unieron mas sino que planearon por mucho tiempo su huida de aquel horrible lugar, el trato solo empeoraba a medida que crecían en especial con Pip y ya a sus 16 años sabían que nadie los adoptaría y no querian esperar dos años mas para salir de alli. 

Habían estado guardando lo poco que a veces recibían de pedir en las calles y de cuando Pip ayudaba limpiando la bodega de una cafeteria del pueblo, ocultaban bien el dinero de la gente del orfanato pero realmente no tenian mucho mas alla de lo necesario para el boleto del autobus y quizas para comer por unos cuantos dias. No es que realmente planearan que pasaria al subirse y luego bajar del bus en algun otro lugar, solo trabajar y vivir lejos del infierno que habian vivido por tantos años, creian que nada podia ser peor. 

Un dia Damien fue enviado junto con un grupo de los mas pequeños a pedir de casa en casa “colaboración para los niños” que no era mas que una excusa para obtener mas dinero para los hijos de puta que se hacian llamar sus cuidadores. Thorn odiaba hacer eso porque mas que no quedarse con prácticamente nada mucha gente en le pueblo los veia con repudio, otros lastima y algunos incluso con burla. 

Mientras esperaba a tres de los cinco pequeños niños y niñas con los que habia salido, una de las pequeñas que venia de otra casa se acerco rapidamente hacia el 

—Mira mira Damien, la señora nos dio estos sándwiches—

—Eso es muy bueno Sally, en lo que terminemos en esta calle nos sentaremos en el parque para que los coman— respondio el mayor con una sonrisa

—No Damien toma— dijo la pequeña ofreciéndole la comida —quiero dartelo—

— Que? ¡No! Eso es para ustedes Sally yo comere algo al llegar— mintió 

—Se que no es cierto Damien, se que hace días no has comido nada por darnos a nosotros y quiero darte esto por favor—

Porque si, las cosas no cambiaron tanto y ahora era a veces Damien quien le daba su comida a los mas pequeños. 

—Gracias por preocuparte pero bien pequeña— dijo mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de la pequeña

— No no Damien por favor— suplico la pequeña — por favor tomalo y come y compartelo con Phillip—

— Si sabes que el tampoco aceptara si se lo digo que esto te lo dieron a ti cierto?— 

—Le diremos que es tuyo por favor dime que si, se que el tampoco a comido—

Eso ultimo era cierto y retumbó en la mente del azabache. Justo en ese momento volvieron los otros niños, con algunas donaciones y la otra pequeña que acompañaba a Sally con cuatro sándwiches mas y algunas manzanas y tal y como dijo, los llevo al parque para que sentaran a comer, aprovechando el calido de clima de verano y la vista que ofrecia estar afuera de esas cuatro paredes grises y cuarteadas. 

Cuando finalmente llegaron y se acomodaron, Damien observo calmadamente como los niños comian, alegres y sonrientes, era una lastima el lugar al que tendrian que volver luego. 

—Toma esto Damien— dijo un pequeño niño, pasandole la mitad de su sándwich envuelto en papel pastico

—Debes terminar de comer Jimmy— 

— Ya estoy lleno por favor tomalo no has comido nada—

En eso Sally tambien le dio el suyo el cual seguia intacto, luego los otros hicieron lo mismo

—oigan oigan no y no, ustedes deben comer de acuerdo? Asi que basta de esto—

—no podras ganarnos nosotros somos cinco y tu solo uno—

— te recuerdo que yo soy quien esta a cargo de esto pequeña Clara— contesto en tono burlón 

Los cinco niños se levantaron y se abalanzaron sobre Damien haciendo caer en el pasto mientras le hacían cosquillas 

—basta jajaja pequeños diablillos— suplico Thorn entre las risas, atrapado entre las cosquillas 

—solo si prometes tomar la comida y compartirla con Phillip— grito Sally

—bien jajaja bien lo prometo— y con esto los niños se quitaron de encima

— son unos pequeños monstruos— bromeo Damien mientras recuperaba el aliento 

— Los pequeños monstruos te ganaron— 

Todos rieron, al mirar su reloj Damien se dio cuenta de que eran las 16:30 asi que decidio que se quedarian media hora mas, dejaria que los niños jugaran y se divirtieran antes de volver. 

Ya a las 17:00 estaban emprendiendo la camina de regreso cuando Sally hablo

—Oye Damien… tu y Phillip se van a casar?—

La pregunta tomo de sorpresa al azabache que si estaba seguro de que si hubiera estado sentado se habria caido de culo

—Por que preguntas eso? Pip y yo solo somos amigos—

—no-oh ustedes siempre estan juntos y hasta duermen juntos y en los libros eso lo hacen las parejas—

Damien se sonrojo ante esto pues si, con el pasar de los años siguieron durmiendo juntos aunque realmente nunca le dio muchas vueltas a eso, eran amigos, y si, le gustaba sentir el calor se Pip a su lado, su cabello suave y su piel pero eran solo amigos, no es que le gustara Pip. 

—no todos los que duermen juntos son pareja Sally— 

— Si pero el otro dia te vi acariciando su mejilla y los amigos no hacen eso— dijo el pequeño Billy y con eso los otros niños soltaron un “ooh” largo y al unísono

Damien se sonrojó aun mas

— N-no no es cierto, su mejilla estaba sucia y solo me ayude— respondio, cosa que no eran enteramente una mentira pues si, habia ayudado a Pip con una mancha pero su piel era tan suave que solo siguio

— eres un marica Damien— dijo clara

—Oye quien carajos te enseña esas palabras pequeña monstruo—

— Tu — respondio, generando risas entre los demas y el mismo Damien pero pronto el ambiente cambio cuando llegaron al grande y viejo edificio que llamaban hogar

Al entrar entregaron el dinero a la mujer que los esperaba en la entrada y revisaba que no hubieran guardado mas efectivo en otro lugar, ignorando completamente los restos de comida que quedaban en la bolsa. 

—Vayan todos a bañarse y luego de eso la cena es a las 18:30— hablo con tono frio serio para desaparecer por una puerta del lugar 

Damien subio hasta su habitación, encontrando a Pip mirando por la ventana pero supo que algo estaba mal cuando al saludarlo el ingles pese a que me devolvio el saludo no volteo a verlo

—Ocurre algo Pip?—

—N-no para nada solo veía el atardecer es muy bonito— contesto aun sin voltear 

Damien termino de cerrar la puerta atras de el tirando sobre la cama la bolsa con las sobras de comida y se dirigió rapidamente al rubio. No era estupido, algo sucedia

— Pip que carajos te pa- — no pudo ni terminar de hablar cuando al tomar casi brusco al ingles por el hombro para que diera la vuelta vio el ojo morado de este y su sangre hirvio

— Quien carajos fue?— preguntó iracundo 

Pip solo bajo su mirada 

— Llego el camion y quise aprovechar pero Nathan me vio y le fue a decir a la Madame y solo… ya sabes, me castigaron solo que no pude proteger mi rostro esta vez pero estoy bien Damien de verdad—

La manera casi automática como Pip decia “estoy bien” irritaba mas a Damien, sabia que no estaba bien y estaba harto de verlo golpeado. 

Jalo a Pip del brazo hasta sentarlo en la cama y tirando sobre su regazo la bolsa

— Come — ordeno, Pip iba a replicar pero antes que pudiera volvio a hablar — no importa de donde viene la comida, y no, no la robamos ahora come— 

Pip no dijo nada solo asintió y empezo a comer, ofreciéndole algo igual a Damien quien luego de soltar un gran suspiro tambien empezo a comer. Damien estaba molesto y Pip lo sabia, se supone que no debia hacer eso sin el para que pudiera vigilar que nadie los viera y nada ocurriera. 

Esa noche cuando se disponían ir a dormir, estando ya ambos acostados en la cama en la completa oscuridad solo con la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana se dieron una ultima mirada, la de Pip con pena y la de Damien con rabia

— Lo lamento, se que debí esperarte —

Damien solto un gran suspiro, acunando el rostro del Pip con su mano y pasando su pulgar suavemente donde estaba el moretón 

— Son unos malditos—

—Estoy bien Damien, en serio— dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa 

Otro suspiro abandonó el cuerpo de Damien

—Descansa, Pip— 

— Tu tambien, Damien— y con esto ultimo no paso mucho para que el ingles se durmiera

Damien por su parte estaba despierto, no tenia ni una pizca de sueño, estaba molesto y harto de todo eso no queria aguantar un minuto mas, miles de pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, que pasaria si hubiera sido peor? Miro Pip profundamente dormido y acaricio su rostro de nuevo, no quiera ni imaginar las posibilidades de algo peor no quería seguir en ese lugar y como un rayo cayo sobre el la frase “ahora” debian irse ahora. Se levanto de la cama con cuidado y empezo a meter sus pocas pertenencias y las de Pip en una vieja mochila para luego despertarlo

—Pip… pip despierta — susurró mientras lo movia un poco para despertarlo

— que sucede Damien?— respondió adormilado

— Nos vamos ahora Pip es el momento— 

— De que hablas Damien?— dijo ahora un poco mas despierto — pense que esperariamos unos dias mas—

— No no puedo Pip y menos luego se esto— respondio mientras tomaba el rostro del inglés y tocaba el moretón — Nos vamos ahora—

Pip tomo su mano mientras acunaba su rostro y la mantuvo alli, le sonrió asintiendo. Se irian. 

Con cautela luego de terminar de recoger sus cosas, dinero que tenían guardado y cambiarse de ropa se dignaron a salir. Por suerte su habitacion estaba en el segundo piso y no era tan alto pudieron saltarlo sin problema junto con la pared que rodeaba el lugar, una vez afuera empezaron a correr lo mas que pudieron, ambos mirando hacia atras de vez en cuando sintiendose culpables de haber dejado a los pequeños a merced del horrible orfanato. 

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino en la estacion del trenes vieron el reloj que indicaba que eran las 12:30am, fueron a la taquilla y compraron los boletos para el siguiente tren a las 1:00am. Luego fueron a tomar asiento mientras esperaban. Media hora solo debian esperar media hora mas. 

—Me siento mal por los pequeños— dijo Pip sacando al otro de sus pensamientos

— Lo se, yo también — respondió Damien

Y volvieron al silencio, ambos con demasiadas cosas en mente en ese momento, miedo, incertidumbre pero tambien esperanza de que las cosas irian mejor a partir de ahora. 

Pronto oyeron al tren llegar y rápidamente entraron a este, dejando sus cosas en el pequeño espacio sobre sus asientos. Estaban agotados y los asientos acolchados del tren eran incluso mas cómodos que su cama. Pip se acomodo en el que tenia la ventana mientras Damien estaba a su lado y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Pip, mientras a su vez el ingles recostaba su cabeza sobre la de Damien. Al poco rato oyeron como el tren cerraba sus puertas, realmente lo habían hecho se habian ido y con pequeñas sonrisas ambos finalmente se durmieron. 

Horas después Pip fue el primero el abrir los ojos notando que obviamente ya no estaban en South Park en cambio viendo un pequeño cartel que decía “Bienvenidos a Fort Collins”. Habian llegado

Justo en eso Damien empezo a revolverse mientras despertaba

— Buenos dias, Damien— le saludo Pip

— Buenos dias— dijo aun adormilado y solo volvio a recortarse en el hombro del rubio

—hemos llegado Damien—

Ante esto el azabache abrio sus ojos nuevamente mirando por la ventana, era cierto y no pudo evitar sonreir. 

—es un bonito lugar— comento alegre Pip

— Si.. si lo es— le respondió con una sonrisa mientrad admiraba por la ventana. 

— Crees… crees que estaremos bien, Damien?— preguntó nervioso

Damien entrelazó sus manos con las de Pip, haciendolo sonrojar hasta las orejas. 

—Siempre que estemos juntos, estaremos bien— respondió con una sonrisa ante el sonrojo que provoco en el rubio

Pip correspondió el agarre, sintiendo su cara arder y asintiendo a las palabras de Damien. Estarian bien, estarian juntos.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Please let me know what you think<3


End file.
